This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Background: A subset of the nonhuman primate breeding colonies of the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) were maintained at the TNPRC until July 2010. Methods: Animals derived from these colonies are used to support the research program at the WaNPRC. The colony consisted of approximately 273 pigtail macaques and 20 baboons housed in outdoor social groups. Veterinary care and husbandry were performed as per TNPRC standard operating procedures. Inventory procedures were performed a minimum of twice annually for all breeding colony animals and consisted of blood sampling, physical examination, anthelmintic treatment, identification, and TB testing. Blood samples were drawn at the time of inventory for viral screening or genetic testing. Other samples were taken as necessary. Ill animals were removed from the colony and housed indoors for diagnosis and treatment. Results/Discussion: As of July 2010, WaNPRC relocated all animals (273 M.nemestrina and 20 Papio spp) to other facilities. No WaNPRC breeding colony animals are currently at the TNPRC.